


The series about a bunch of idiots

by Erimori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys just wanna have fun, Drama, Friendship, High School, Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Uke Iwaizumi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimori/pseuds/Erimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school story where Oikawa after witnessing an incident realizes that he wants to be more to Iwaizumi than simply friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Mmh… Oikawa, feels so good,” she moaned beneath him, her boobs bouncing in the air as he digged his nails into her hips, his thrusts speeding up. Oikawa let his eyelids drop and bit his bottom lip, trying to get into the mood, but to be honest he found her squeals rather annoying. It was always like this, her lying there like a lifeless rag doll, uttering unsexy words and letting him do all the work. Lately he was starting to think if his own hand would bring more satisfaction than this – at least he would spare himself from the troubles of solving all their weekly misunderstandings. Having a jealous girlfriend was bothersome- she was always pissed when fangirls approached him, which was not that rare, and felt neglected whenever he hanged out with the guys after practise. Now that the sex had lost its touch, there really wasn’t a reason for them to be together.

-

“Guys, I’m single,” Oikawa casually announced while sipping juice from a straw. The three of them were sitting on the lawn right behind of the school, the last class just finished.

“Say what?” Kuroo roared in surprise. “Why would you do that? She’s hot.”

Oikawa scratched his hair. “Well, I got bored,” he was comfortable enough to tell the truth to his friends. After all, they had known each other since they were little kids. “She’s always pushing me around, and the sex isn’t even that great.”

“What a heartbreaker,” Sawamura pouted and shook his head in a disappointed manner. “If only your fangirls knew that you’re a-“

“Sex beast!” Kuroo tried to finish the line for him with a grin all across his face.

“That was not exactly what I was about to say,” Sawamura muttered, not finding it funny.

“You’re such a preacher,” Kuroo joked and let his arm fall around Sawamura’s shoulders. “You always act so gentleman-ish in front of the girls, but that hasn’t made you any less virgin, has it? Don’t you know that nice guys always finish last?”

“Don’t make the poor guy hate himself,” Oikawa laughed, watching as Sawamura’s cheeks changed colour, embarrassment written in all his features. “Talking about being a virgin, where’s Iwa-chan?”

“No idea, he hasn’t left the building yet,” Sawamura said.

Kuroo sniggered. “Leave out the virgin part, Oikawa. Iwaizumi has become a real man.”

He enjoyed how Oikawa’s turned all confused. “What do you mean?” Oikawa asked, his brows so high that they almost touched his hairline. Apparently, according to Kuroo, Iwaizumi had lately been asking about sex related stuff, like how it felt, which preparations to be made.

“I’ll go find him,” Oikawa got up on his feet and swept the dirt off his butt.

“If you’re not back in five, we’re leaving without you,” Kuroo called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa smiled before turning around, his lips going stiff as he walked up to the empty schoolyard. Iwaizumi used to tell him everything, but lately it seemed like he only approached Kuroo whenever he got something on his mind. Since when had they come to this? Come to think about it, he hadn’t spent much alone time with Iwaizumi for a while. Normally Iwaizumi would always come by after school and play video games. Were they growing apart? _No. Oikawa, stop overthinking. He’s probably embarrassed to ask you about girls because you’ve been with so many. What! I’m not that slutty!_ Oikawa held his flushing cheeks, his own thoughts killing him as he walked down the empty corridors of the school. When he reached their classroom, the door was left ajar. He could hear that somebody was in there.

Iwaizumi’s voice, shaky. “Y- you don’t need to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it, I want to…”

Oikawa grabbed the doorknob and pulled it slightly open, not wanting to disturb in case a teacher was in there. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw what was going on in there, Iwaizumi leaning against the wall, a girl on her knees before him, his cock in her hands. Oikawa fled away from the door, his heart pounding as he pushed his body against the wall next to the door, afraid that they had seen him. _I need to get out of here,_ his whole demanded, but as he turned to leave, Iwaizumi’s voice made him freeze in his tracks. _What? What was that?_ Without thinking clearly, Oikawa walked to the door again and glanced through the small gap. There it was again, the soft and pleasing sound coming from Iwazumi’s throat as he bit his bottom lips, cheeks flushed as he tilted his head slightly to the side while eyes glancing down at the girl who was sucking him off. Ba-dump. Oikawa could feel his heart beating again, even faster than before. What’s wrong with me? He quickly turned around and ran off. In the distant he could hear the girl’s voice. “I think I heard something…”

-

Oikawa buried his face deep into his pillows. What the hell was wrong with him? Peeping at his friend having sex, and even worse, getting hard by watching it. Why was his body reacting like this? _It’s just like watching porn_ , he assured himself. _Hell no, it’s not anything like watching porn! You didn't even look at the girl! Don’t tell me you got a thing for Iwa-chan?_ _No! No!_

He was ripped out from his thoughts as somebody knocked on the door. “Come in,” Oikawa said, gasping in surprise as Iwaizumi walked into his room. “Iwa-chan?”

“Hey,” Iwaizumi greeted and closed the door behind him.

“Hahahahhaha,” Oikawa burst out in an awkward laughter, replaying the picture of Iwaizumi with his pants down to his knees in his mind. “It’s been a long time since you’ve come here. My mom thought we had broken up.”

“Well, it’s because you’re always spending time with your girlfriend,” Iwaizumi said with the poker face that was always glued to his face.

“Ex-girlfriend now,” Oikawa said, somehow feeling oddly annoyed when Iwaizumi’s careless expression didn’t change as he announced the news.

“So I heard,” Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah, don’t be,” Oikawa trailed off. There it was again, the awkward silence.

“Should we play some video games?” Oikawa tried to start a conversation.

“Well, I actually came by to return this,” Iwaizumi said and pulled Oikawa’s phone out of his pocket. _Shit._ Oikawa realized that he had dropped it outside the classroom earlier when he was running for his life.

“T-thanks,” their hands grazing as Oikawa got a hold of the phone. The next thing Iwaizumi said was completely unexpected.

“What you saw earlier, can you please keep it to yourself?”

-

The moment Iwaizumi left the room Oikawa tossed the phone against the wall as hard as he could. He was so furious, at Iwaizumi and that stupid expressionless face of his that only turned different by the touch of a girl, and disgusted by himself for wanting to trigger that expression on Iwaizumi’s face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi was in real deep shit. It was like the universe was mocking him. Out of all people, it just had to be his best friend who walked in on him during such an embarrassing state. ‘What should I do,’ Iwaizumi wondered as he walked into the classroom. ‘How should I face him?’ Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief when he found Oikawa’s seat empty. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was not spared. In the middle of the first class, Oikawa staggered into the classroom, apologizing to the teacher for meeting up this late before throwing himself on the seat in front of Iwaizumi’s. When the teacher yet turned his attention to the blackboard, Oikawa turned his head and smiled at Iwaizumi. ‘Good, everything seems normal,’ Iwaizumi raised a hand slightly as a greeting.

When the break finally came, Oikawa got up from his seat and was about to approach Iwaizumi when some girls suddenly stepped into his view. “Oikawa, won’t you eat with us?” Rumours of him being single had already spread out in the entire school; so all the girls were yet again planning to compete for his heart.

“I’m sorry, but I promised Iwa-chan to-“

“EHHHH?” But Iwaizumi just left together with Suzuki from class A,” a girl interrupted him.

“Suzuki?” another girl asked in disbelief. “That pretty-looking honour student Suzuki? I thought she was too busy with studies to care out guys. Iwaizumi must really be something, I heard she turned down a lot of guys.”

‘If only you knew,’ Oikawa recalled the previous day when Suzuki was down on her knees, more than willing to take Iwaizumi in. From what Oikawa had seen, it had clearly been Suzuki who had initiated the act. How long had the two of them shared this kind of relationship? How did they even get in touch with one another? Somehow, these unanswered questions annoyed the crap out of Oikawa.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked when Oikawa appeared behind the school with a shake in his hand. Normally Oikawa and Iwaizumi always came as an item, so it was rare to find Oikawa without his soulmate hovering next to him.

Before Oikawa could reply, Sawamura came running towards them. “Listen, listen! I think Iwaizumi got a girlfriend,” he shouted out. “And it’s Suzuki from class A!”

“What? No way! She rejected me once,” Kuroo felt each inch of his pride crumble. Oikawa couldn't help but wonder why everybody seemed to be aware of this Suzuki girl. Up until yesterday, he had no idea of her existence.

“They looked pretty serious,” Sawamura was envious. “Iwaizumi’s such a lucky guy, having Suzuki as his first girlfriend makes all these years of waiting worth it. Right, I decided, I will wait for the right girl to come by.”

“What’s so good about waiting, right, Oikawa?” Kuroo grinned.

“Well, Iwaizumi has zero experience with girls, so I doubt it will last long,” Oikawa felt horrible for saying this, and to be honest he didn’t know where these words came from. Could it be that this outcome was what his heart sincerely wished for? God, this whole situation was driving him insane.

“Shoot, it’s raining,” Oikawa was the first to react as he felt a raindrop on the tip of his nose. The sky had all of a sudden turned dark grey without them noticing. “See you after classes,” Oikawa held his bag above his head and rounded the corner of the school in order to head back to classes. He gasped in surprise when he found Iwaizumi just around the corner, looking at him with dreadful eyes. ‘Did he hear me?’

“Iwaizumi-“ Oikawa’s eyes squeezed close by pure reflex as Iwaizumi’s bag suddenly came flying towards him, dropping to the ground just as it was about to hit him in the face. The rain intensified in that second, showering down on them, weighing down Oikawa’s bangs.

“Fuck off!” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded like a hurt wolf as he turned around and started running off school’s property.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered as he tried to grasp the situation. ‘Did he cry just now?’

Iwaizumi was so angry as he fled out through the school gate. How dared Oikawa make fun of him like that? So what if he didn’t have much experience with girls? Oikawa was his best friend – he was supposed to have his back no matter what. But instead, Oikawa had silently been laughing at him all along. ‘I’m a stupid idiot,’ Iwaizumi felt like a fool as his tears kept falling. He stopped running when he had reached far into the forest that lied just next to the school. ‘Such a idiot,’ Iwaizumi squatted down and covered his face with his hands.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi gasped as he sensed a familiar voice that was almost drowned in the heavy rain. Had Oikawa been following him?

“Stay away!” Iwaizumi shouted out as he got up on his feet. He was about to take up his pace again, but before he found the time for it, a firm hand grabbed his arm, the grasp so tight that he couldn’t move.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa’s voice was barely recognizable as it came out soft and vulnerable. The way he said it scared Iwaizumi for some reason. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Bullshit,” Iwaizumi hoped that the rain concealed his tears. He didn’t look Oikawa in the eyes, afraid that the other would notice. As he felt the grasp around his arm soften, he managed to free himself and pushed Oikawa away from him.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa repeated himself. Iwaizumi was taken by surprise when his body was all of a sudden pushed up against a tree. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I’m sorry for this…”

“You-“ Iwaizumi froze as he felt cold lips forcibly moving against his, the pressure causing his head to bump into the trunk. “Mmh…ngh…”

He tried to protest, but his words became muffled as Oikawa had no intention of pulling away. ‘No way…’ he thought to himself, whimpering in surprise as he felt Oikawa’s knee rubbing between his legs. Oikawa took this opportunity to push his tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting the flavour of his best friend.

“Stop…” Iwaizumi shivered as Oikawa started to lick his ear. His knees felt wobbly beneath him, his heart beating so fast that it could burst any second.

“I don’t care,” Oikawa words came out of no context as they both slid down to the ground, Iwaizumi on his butt, Oikawa on his knees. The sound of wet leaves crumbled as Oikawa planted his hand on the ground between them and yet again closed the distance between them. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, letting go of all rationality as his hand tugged at Oikawa’s shirt, eagerly returning the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi covered his face with one palm to hide his flushed face the following morning when Oikawa as usually stumbled into class right before the teacher’s arrival. ‘This is super awkward,’ Iwaizumi wanted to dig a hole and bury himself when their eyes met, Oikawa’s firm expression not revealing his state of mind. Not able to sustain the intense gaze, Iwaizumi was the first to break off the eye contact, turning his attention towards the blackboard. ‘There’s no way I’m gay…’ kept racing in his mind, ‘but why did I return the kiss? Yikes, I’m really going crazy.’ Being too emerged in his thoughts, Iwaizumi subconsciously messed his hair around, ignorant to the fact that the teacher was making his way towards his table with stern eyes. “Iwaizumi. Can you please answer my question?”

“We need to talk,” Oikawa was hovering at his table the second the bells rang. He sounded way too serious for Iwaizumi’s taste.

“About what?” Iwaizumi didn’t really feel like having a chat with his best friend, his brain still requiring time to recover from the weird incident that happened in the woods the previous day. Oikawa’s reply was interrupted by one of the girls: “Iwaizumi! Somebody’s waiting for you!”

A pretty girl was standing in the doorway, waving at Iwaizumi with a bento box wrapped in a cute cloth. “Hajime! I made a bento box for you as promised.”

Iwaizumi quickly pushed himself up from the table, rushing towards the girl without a word – he felt the sweat appearing on his forehead, his mind filled with the desperate urge to get out of the classroom, away from other people’s stares, away from Oikawa whose eyes were resting on his back as he grabbed Suzuki’s arm and dragged her out into the corridor.

“Hajime?” Suzuki felt a little overwhelmed as he pulled her through the crowd of students. Only then did Iwaizumi notice what his body was doing, gasping in realization as he immediately let go of the fragile girl.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t wait to try out your bento.” He was a terrible liar, but Suzuki didn’t register anything, chucking with her gentle voice.

“You must really be hungry, Hajime.”

“Y-yes,” Iwaizumi felt awkward as they walked out in the schoolyard. The sun was high in the sky, perfect for eating lunch outside.

“How about we find a spot behind the school?” Suzuki suggested. “There are more shadows to be found.”

There was no way he could go along with her request since he and the guys usually hung out there during the break. “Can’t we just sit over there?” he pointed towards a bench close to the bicycle shed close to the exit. “Then we’ll have longer time together.”

“You’re so thoughtful,” Suzuki’s cheeks turned red – apparently it was contagious, Iwaizumi feeling a burning sensation in his entire head. Suzuki was a beautiful girl, intelligent, courteous and also very sexy – she was beyond everything that Iwaizumi had ever dreamed about. But why? Why was he thinking about an annoying complacent person with tulip hair at this very moment when a perfect girl handed him a well-made bento box.

“Oikawa…” Suzuki suddenly said, giving Iwaizumi a slight shock, afraid that he had said the name out loud while thinking. Iwaizumi noticed that Suzuki was looking straight ahead of her – following her gaze, he noticed Oikawa approaching them. ‘Shoot,’ Iwaizumi started to panic inside, not knowing what to expect.

“Oika-“ Iwaizumi froze as Oikawa walked straight past him, ignoring his very presence, his bag solidly resting on his shoulder. ‘What is this?’ Iwaizumi quivered as he felt his entire body turning ice cold. For the first time in his life, he had been straight-out ignored by Oikawa.

“You two had a fight?” Suzuki asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” Iwaizumi’s despair quickly turned into anger as he turned to see Oikawa disappearing on his bicycle. “Itadakimasu.”

The next few days Oikawa didn’t show up at school. Iwaizumi couldn’t care less, ‘how dare he stir up my head and then go angry on me. I should be the one who’s angry!’ Friday after school on their way out of campus, Kuroo placed an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “My house tonight? We’re getting drunk.”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said. He had expected that Oikawa would stay away, but oh could he be more wrong, his body almost doing an u-turn when he entered Kuroo’s living room, finding Oikawa neatly seated by the table. It didn’t take long for Kuroo and Sawamura to figure out that something was completely off between the two who were clearly avoiding each other. After some beers and smalltalk, Sawamura sent Kuroo the let’s-leave-them-alone look, causing Kuroo to clear and throat. “We ran out of wine, I’ll go fetch some.”

“I’ll go with you,” Sawamura quickly responded, afraid that either Iwaizumi or Oikawa would suggest the same.

“But there’s plenty of beer,” Iwaizumi eyed the untouched cans on the table.

“Wine it is,” within a matter of second, Kuroo and Sawamura managed to leave the room, slamming the door behind them. An unbearable silence immediately emerged, Iwaizumi carefully holding his breath out of pure reflex as his eyes were turned towards his lap. After some minutes that felt like forever, Iwaizumi couldn’t withstand the torturing atmosphere and got up from his chair. As he walked towards the door, he suddenly heard a click on the other side of the door.

Oikawa also registered the sound and was in no time by the door, pulling the knob, slamming his fists against the wooden surface of the door. “Kuroo! Don’t fuck with us, open the door!”

“Not until you two make up,” Kuroo shouted back. “We’ll go out for a walk. Have fun.”

‘You have got to be fucking kidding me,’ Iwaizumi thought to himself, walking over to the window. There was no way they could get out through here since Kuroo was living on the fifth floor.

“Oi! Open up,” Oikawa kept pulling the knob. He was pissed – normally it took a lot to anger him. Even the nice Sawamura had a shorter temper than Oikawa, who was always able to turn bad situations into good ones with his positive way of thinking.

“There’s no helping it, he can’t hear you,” Iwaizumi saw the shadows of his two friends walking out of the apartment complex. He didn’t want to be the first one to break the silence between them, but on the other hand he couldn’t stand the loud noises that Oikawa was making.

Oikawa let out a heavy sigh and threw his body on the sofa, legs spread out as he picked up a can of beer and took a huge sip. “So why did you even show up tonight? Not spending time with your precious girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, trying to suppress the rage building up within him. ‘He’s trying to provoke you. Don’t give in.’ “That’s none of your business,” Iwaizumi was impressed that he managed to let his voice out this calmly.

“Well, you should be careful. Girls that are _that quick_ tend to move to the next as quick,” Oikawa scoffed, half chuckling. “You should-“

He was silenced as Iwaizumi’s fist collided with his chin, the punch so hard that he fell off the sofa. With his hand gracing the new bruise, Oikawa grit his teeth and jumped up from the ground. “You,” he roared as he lashed out at the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Although they had grown up side by side, practically going through every step of life together, Iwaizumi seemed to face a lot of firsts with his best friend of late. First kiss, first time being ignored… but to think that there would come a day where Oikawa would actually hit him had never crossed his mind. Iwaizumi himself had always been known for his unusual short temper, never holding back his fists when Oikawa’s jokes seemed to cross the line. That’s why he didn’t have the right to be that surprised when Oikawa’s punch sent him flying through the room – and yet, he was in a undeniable state of shock when he fell to the ground, a sharp pain rushing through his shoulder. It took a few seconds for him to get past the shock, but as soon as his mind started to pick up on the current situation, he didn’t hesitate, forcing himself up on his wobbly feet and tackled Oikawa, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he managed to strike the other’s chest, the victory short-term as Oikawa punched him on the exact same spot as before. Covering his injured shoulder with one hand, Iwaizumi ran towards the other, knocking Oikawa down with his healthy shoulder. He quickly straddled the other, tightening his thighs to prevent Oikawa from moving. As expected – after all, Iwaizumi had always been more athletic than Oikawa in all areas except volleyball – be it running, swimming or fighting. It seemed like his one-year of joining the judo club in junior high hadn’t been a total waste, Iwaizumi sniggered as he looked down on Oikawa’s displeased face with triumphing eyes. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi had seemed to forget one simple lesson that his judo sensei used to remind them all the time back in the dojo: _never underestimate your enemy._ Before Iwaizumi even had the chance to lay a finger on the person beneath him, he felt his features scrunch together as pain spread from the middle of his face out to the very corners of his ears. “Gh…” Iwaizumi palmed his face and slowly slid off his opponent’s lap, rolling down on the floor face first, blood dripping down beneath his fingers. He could hear his friend’s voice panicking behind him. “Iwa-chan, are you alright?” a soothing hand suddenly caressing his shoulder.

Iwaizumi didn’t give in to the gentle voice, rolling over on his back and stretched out his leg, knocking the then kneeling Oikawa backwards. Once again, Iwaizumi was on top of Oikawa, pulling at Oikawa’s collar, triggering a strangled cough from the slightly taller boy’s throat. Realizing Iwaizumi’s weak spot, Oikawa reached out for his shoulder, digging his thumb deep into the injured flesh. “Ah,” Iwaizumi cried out, tasting the blood from his nose between his teeth. He gasped in surprise when he was suddenly the one being nailed to the ground, Oikawa wavering above him, their faces only a breath apart.

“Stop it,” Oikawa winced in pain when he felt a rough hand entangled in his locks, pulling it back in an attempt to fight him off. “Iwa-chan! Stop!”

“Get off me!” Iwaizumi demanded, pulling the hair even harder, feeling the air getting knocked out of his body as two hands pinned his shoulders down to the floor. With his hands losing strength, Iwaizumi went for another strategy, legs swinging around, but Oikawa had situated himself in such a way that the legs couldn’t reach him. “I said let go of me!”

‘No… not this again,’ Iwaizumi panicked as he felt hot lips nipping at the corner of his mouth. “Stop it!” he shouted, turning his head to the side. “If you do this, there is no way we can go back!”

“I don’t want to go back, Iwa-chan…” it sounded like a half-hearted confession.

“Don’t fuck with me,” Iwaizumi growled as the grip around his wrists tightened. “You’re drunk… stop it… I said stop it…”

His protests seemed to have the opposite effect on his best friend, the soft lip-nipping turning into a heated session of mouth fucking. Iwaizumi felt dizzy as each part of his mouth was being explored. Oikawa’s lips felt rough and dry, his abdomen that was pressed against Iwaizumi’s stomach felt hard and bony, his scent was familiar and manly – nothing like a girl’s. At some moment in time, Iwaizumi stopped his struggles, his mouth gradually opening, going with the flow. His left wrist was throbbing when Oikawa finally released it only to pull the shorthaired’s tee up, exposing a bare chest. Iwaizumi bit the inside of his bottom lip as wetness closed around his nipple, a rough tongue circling it, sending shivers up his spine. He let the back of his head drop to the floor with a thud, arching his back as the feeling of despair was replaced with thrill.

Oikawa had always felt envy when it came to Iwaizumi’s body. Many people would think that Kuroo was the best equipped in the group when it came to physique, but this was a frequent misunderstanding triggered by his overwhelming height. When they were all stripped naked in the locker room after volleyball practise, it was no doubt Iwaizumi who was the most fit. Only then could one see all the toned muscles on his body that normally wouldn’t show beneath his clothes. He didn’t have the same broadness in his shoulders and strong legs as Sawamura did, nor the masculine vibe that Kuroo’s body let out – but his body was nonetheless perfect. Last year when they were still first years, there was an on-going trend – that was for all the boys to take a photo of their upper bodies and then let the girls rate them. 80% of the girls had chosen Iwaizumi’s picture as their favourite out of 80 options. This was a rather interesting result since Iwaizumi had never been in the centre of girls’ interest before. Not so much due to his appearance, but rather due to his dull aura and his full-time devotion to various sports activities, which caused him to seldom get in touch with the opposite sex. It was never revealed that the ‘body made by god’ belonged to Iwaizumi, but it had become an intern joke among his close friends ever since.

Oikawa had always found the other’s body fascinating, but to think that he would crave it like he did now was a complete mind-blower.


	5. Chapter 5

Iwaizumi’s limps felt like soft spaghetti as Oikawa’s lips travelled down his stomach, hands starting to unbuckle his jeans, lips never leaving his skin. He felt his heart flutter as Oikawa looked up at him, the familiar dark brown eyes now looking almost unrecognizable. Iwaizumi wondered if this was how Oikawa usually looked at the girls that he liked, but his imagination was cut off when sounds could be heard on the other side of the door. Oikawa got up on his knees, sending Iwaizumi a nervous smile as if he had only now realized what they had been doing all along. Iwaizumi stumbled up on his feet, turning his back to the other as he started to adjust his pants. He shivered in surprise as two arms suddenly surrounded his frame, pressing him into a warm embrace. He wanted to push the other away, shout at him like he would usually do, but somehow he could not gather the energy to do so, and a secret part of him felt perfectly comfortable in the arms of Oikawa.

 -

Walking home was suffocating, the embarrassing silence eating Oikawa up. Iwaizumi was a few steps ahead of him, walking in a pace that seemed forced, unnatural. A gasp suddenly escaped from the shorthaired boy’s mouth as he tripped over his own feet.

 “Iwa-chan, are you alright?” Oikawa rushed over to Iwaizumi, whom had dropped to his knees.

 “Ouch,” Iwaizumi whined in pain. “My knee…”

 Oikawa realized that the other had reached his drinking limit – a sober Iwaizumi would never straight out admit that he was in pain. Oikawa recalled one day back in junior high, when Iwaizumi fell from the school’s roof when trying to get a hold of the ball that Kuroo had accidently sent up there. The stubborn Iwaizumi had insisted that he was perfectly all right and that it was unnecessary to visit the school doctor – it turned out that he had gotten himself a serious fracture in his left wrist. Now as Oikawa helped Iwaizumi on his feet, he realized how the other’s face had turned completely flushed. “Stupid, why did you drink so much?” Oikawa whispered, stumbling a few steps back as two hands pushed at his chest.

 “You are stupid!” Iwaizumi shouted. “Stupidkawa! Stupid! Stupid!”

 “Iwa-chan, don’t shout, or we’ll get in trouble,” Oikawa begged, but Iwaizumi kept on ranting. To make him stop, Oikawa saw no other solution but to cover the other’s mouth. “Ouch-“

 Oikawa quickly pulled his hand back, studying it to see whether Iwaizumi’s teeth had left any marks. Before he realized it, Iwaizumi pushed him again. He really shouldn’t have done so, Oikawa losing his patience as he grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm, adding pressure. “That’s enough,” he was getting angry.

 Although their faces were only mere inches away from each other, Iwaizumi’s words were hard to decode. “…ane ome,” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“What?” Oikawa snarled.

Iwaizumi leaned closer, whispering into Oikawa’s ear. “I’m alone home tonight.”

-

 They barely made it through the entrance before Oikawa was suddenly pushed against the wall, wet lips sucking on his neck. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa was trembling all over, running out of breath. Iwaizumi was making this sexy sound beneath his breathing as he was nipping at Oikawa’s skin. “Ah,” Oikawa groaned as a hand suddenly groped his member, massaging it on top of his pants. In that second, Oikawa lost all rationality, freeing himself from the wall. He lifted Iwaizumi up, carrying him into the bedroom. “Let me down,” Iwaizumi whimpered as head and arms were hanging on the other’s back, squeezing his eyes shut by reflex as he was suddenly dropped onto the bed. Before he could even open his eyes, Oikawa had already crawled on top of him, locking lips. Iwaizumi eagerly kissed back, tongues playing as a hand disappeared up beneath his tee.

“Iwa-chan, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Oikawa whispered softly into Iwaizumi’s ear. He grabbed the other’s hand, placing it on his hard member. Iwaizumi’s face was redder than ever as he started to unbuckle Oikawa’s pants. Oikawa pushed himself up on one foot so that Iwaizumi could remove his pants. Now that Oikawa was only wearing his tee and underwear, he yet again mounted Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s hand gently let his hand slide across Oikawa’s hard member, which had left an embarrassing wet spot on the fabric. Instead of removing his underwear, Oikawa pushed his underwear to the side in order to free his member, which boldly bounced out. Iwaizumi pushed himself lower down the bed.

“Fuck,” Oikawa groaned, feeling his cock disappear into the tunnel of heat. He pulled at the edge of his tee in order to get a glance of Iwaizumi’s face, nearly cumming by the erotic sight. “Iwa-chan… so good…”

 Iwaizumi had his eyes closed as he sucked at his best friend’s cock, having absolutely no clue what he was doing, but the sounds that Oikawa was making motivated him to continue. The sound of the wet cock sliding in and out between his lips was so shameful. “Ugh,” he whimpered in surprise as Oikawa all of a sudden moved his hips, the cock getting shoved into the far back of his mouth, causing Iwaizumi to cough. Oikawa pulled out, pulling the pants and underwear off Iwaizumi, who was too occupied with coughing into his hand to notice.

 “You’re so lewd, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirked as he caressed the tip of the other’s cock with his fingers. “I haven’t even touched it, and it looks like it’s about to burst.”

 “Ha…” Iwaizumi’s coughing was replaced by moaning as Oikawa returned the favor, the tongue lightly travelling along the shaft.

 “Mmh… don’t lick it, suck it too.”

 “Who would have believed that you’re so impatient,” Oikawa said, licking it one more time before getting off the bed.

 “Where are you going?” Iwaizumi was confused as Oikawa left the room without a warning. A few seconds later, Oikawa returned with a bottle of body shower in his hand.

 “I’m back,” he said in a teasing voice. There was no response. Iwaizumi was lying with closed eyes, his chest raising and falling in a steady rhythm. “No way… Iwa-chan!”

 “Oh, what is it?” Iwaizumi complained as Oikawa started to shake his body. “Leave me alone… sleepy…mmh…nn… stop…”

“You don’t look like someone who wants to stop,” Oikawa enjoyed the view beneath him; Iwaizumi lips parted in pleasure as his cock was sliding in and out of Oikawa’s lubricated grasp. “Mmh… Iwa-chan, I can’t take it anymore.”

Oikawa pulled his hand back, adding another amount of soap in his hand before sliding it in-between his friend’s buttocks. “Wh… what are you doing?” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“Don’t worry, I won’t enter,” Oikawa said as he also spread some soap on his cock.

“… stop it… it feels weird… weird…mmh…” Iwaizumi whimpered as Oikawa started to slide his member between the other’s legs, now and then gracing his butt hole. “Don't treat me like a girl…”

 His complaints stopped as Oikawa again grabbed his cock.


End file.
